The Black Lord
by TheBlackLord
Summary: The Second Giant War is over at long last. Takes place about 5 months after it ends. Introduces a new enemy of the Olympians even more powerful than the other enemies. Also shows the "villain's" side as well as the hero's side. First story, don't blame me. Not sure I'll continue, unless people want me to. I own nothing.


**The Black Lord**

**Chapter 1**

**I own nothing**

**Percy**

The end of the world started the yesterday at exactly 1:04 p.m. EST. Nobody knew it was the end at the time except for the Olympian Gods.

Let me explain, it all began when Miami had an earthquake like no other. This earthquake demolished all of Miami leaving the once great city as a bunch of rubble. The city was deathly silent and smelled rancid. All of Miami's population… dead.

This was thought to be just a natural disaster, but immediately after it happened, the gods closed Olympus. At the time, Percy Jackson was holding hands with Annabeth Chase while talking to his father, Poseidon, via Iris Message.

At precisely 1:05, Poseidon abrupty ended the message. Percy was stunned at what happened, especially since his father would never do such a thing without atleast saying "goodbye".

Percy and Annabeth immediately knew something was wrong. Percy tossed another golden drachma in the fountain and prayed to Iris to show him his dad. To his shock, nothing happened. So he tried again, and once again, nothing happened.

Immediately after the second try, he and Annabeth sprinted to the Big House. If anyone knew what was going on, it was their teacher and friend, Chiron, and the camp leader, Dionysus.

When they got to the Big House, however, they were shocked to learn that both Dionysus _and _Chiron were gone. They had been summoned to Olympus only moments before. All they found at the Big House was a note quickly scribbled and signed by Chiron to Percy and Annabeth explaining where he had gone. The note was next to a television that was on a news channel. On the television was a picture of a broken city, with the heading "Miami leveled by massive earthquake".

It took a moment for the two of them to register that Miami was completely destroyed. Percy heard Annabeth gasp in terror at the realization. They had looked at eachother in mutual understanding and rushed to tell all the other campers and Argus to prepare for a trip to Manhattan the next day.

The next day, when everyone had already eaten breakfast, they loaded into the camp's white vans driven by Argus and a few harpies. When they arrived in Manhattan, they saw a mysterious shining black, orange, and purple figure trudging to the Empire State Building destroying everything that got in its way. Percy surged forward to stop it when it turned and stared straight into his sea green eyes with its dark, mysterious, black ones. At that exact moment he felt all the pain and misery he'd ever felt all at once. He knew at that moment, that if they attempted to stop the strange being, it wouldn't hesitate to destroy them. He quickly averted his eyes and told everyone to stay back.

As soon as Percy stopped them, the figure continued toward the entrance to Olympus, completely ignoring the demigods watching it.

"Lets follow it, but keep your distance and stay _quiet_," Percy said breaking the groups' silence and emphasizing the last word.

"Uhhh… let's not," Travis Stoll replied. "I mean it _obviously_ doesn't want to be followed. Besides, the gods can handle it."

"That's the thing though, immediately when Miami was destroyed, the gods and Chiron were all called to Olympus. Then, the next day this _thing_ comes out plowing through Manhattan with it's eyes set on Olympus, that _can't _be a coincidence, and you all know it."

Travis was about to utter a retort when Clarisse cut in, "As much as I hate to admit it, Percy's right. This can't just be a coincidence, we should know better by now." With that said she nodded at Percy signaling him to continue.

Percy smiled his thanks then continued, "Just to be safe we should stay atleast a block aw—".

Just before he could finish his sentence, an eerie black mist loomed in and the figure disappeared. At that, Percy swore in Ancient Greek and bolted after the figure.

"Percy! Wait up!" Annabeth shouted and chased after him, resulting in the rest of the campers chasing after her.

By the time Percy had reached the Empire State Building, the being had already gotten on the elevator.

A minute later the rest of the campers caught up to him, led by Annabeth. Then, two minutes after that, the elevator had reached the ground floor ready to carry up a group of demigods. Once Percy and a group of campers reached the top, they were horrified by what they saw.

The sky walk, once beautiful white marble, was cracked and covered in golden ichor and bodies. The majority of the dead bodies were nature spirits and satyrs, but every now and then you'd see a dead demigod or maybe even a dead minor god. Percy nearly threw up when he saw the limp body of Morpheus, the God of Dreams.

Morpheus's body was badly burned and torn, but the scariest part was the black mist that escaped from his open mouth.

Further away Chiron and the Olympian Gods were gathered over the tattered remains of what looked like a nature spirit. When Percy saw his teacher he rushed forward, wanting to know what happened.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT THING?!" He bellowed at the Olympians.

The Olympians turned to face Percy, and to his surprise, they all looked terrified. Percy had never seen his dad scared before, even throughout the Second Titan War and the Second Giant War. Poseidon had _never_ looked scared, but here he was, shivering with golden ichor flowing out of some open gust and that black mist following suit. His father had always maintained a calm attitude, so the fact that he was terrified made Percy think twice about wanting to know.

Percy surveyed the Olympians and was shocked to see his uncle, Hades, standing there, conversing with Zeus in Ancient Greek. Before he could figure anything out from what they were saying to eachother, Hades looked him right in the eye and then pointed at him. Zeus turned around, and when he saw Percy, he immediately stopped talking and approached the group of demigods.

To Percy's horror, Zeus's face was covered in golden ichor from his cuts and bruises. Seeping out after the cut was the strange black mist, yet again. Zeus also walked with a blatantly obvious limp.

Behind Percy, his friends were murmuring much of what he was thinking, _Why aren't the gods healing?_ When Zeus reached Percy, he sighed then mumbled, "Perseus Jackson… walk with me." He then turned and started limping away.

Percy knew he couldn't say no, so followed his uncle quietly, waiting for his uncle to speak.

After nearly five minutes of walking Zeus sat down on a nearby bench. Eyeing the bench, Percy warily sat down next to his uncle. He waited for Zeus to say something, but the god was just staring up at the sky.

When the silence became unbearable, Percy blurted out, "Why won't your wounds heal? What was that thing that attacked Olympus?"

Zeus looked at him curiously, as if wondering whether Percy really cared or not. After a few seconds, he responded in a far away tone, "These wounds will heal, given enough time, but the reason they don't heal immediately is because the weapon that did this is one of the few weapons that can rip one's soul from their body." Zeus then turned his attention back to the sky and sighed, "As to answer your other question, 'that thing' is known as Drew the Eversuffering, along with many other names, such as 'Drew the Undying' or 'The Black Lord'."

"Why have I never heard of him before?"

"Because, the rest of the Olympians and I decided to not let anyone know about him."

"And why was that?"

"Long ago, in the beginning years of the First Titan War, I came across Drew taking on two hundred monsters. I stayed back in curiosity, and five minutes after I started watching, all the monsters were gone and he was staring straight at me." He got a far away look in his eyes. "He approached me, so I took out my master bolt, but he seemed completely unfazed. When he reached me, he held out his hand and introduced himself.

"We talked for a while, during which time I asked if he would be willing to join the Olympian Army in the war against Kronos. After a few minutes of me convincing him, he finally accepted my offer. Little did I know I made a very big mistake.

"During the war, he defeated many terrible enemies, including Atlas and Hyperion. His prowess was unmatched by anyone, demigod, mortal, immortal, monster, Titan, or God. During the final battle of the war, Hyperion assumed his godly form, hoping to end his deadly enemy. _Everybody_ on the battlefield was shocked when he didn't disintegrate. He simply smirked at the Titan and cut Hyperion's head off in one swift stroke while he was in shock. The entire battle stopped and watched in awe as he cut Hyperion to pieces. He then impaled Hyperion's head on his own sword, then plowed through the scared monsters, radiating a wave of pure death and destruction. This should've been my first hint that he would someday lose it…" Zeus winced at the memory.

"Once the war was officially over, and Kronos was cut to pieces, Hades, your father, and I all approached Drew and raised him to the General of the Olympian Army, and for a time, there was peace. But all good things must end eventually. For Gaea started to awaken and created the giants, causing the First Giant War. During the time between the wars, Drew had befriended _all _of his troops.

"In the middle of one of the final battles of the war against the giants, he snapped. He had witnessed too many men and women, too many friends, get ruthlessly slaughtered. When he saw his best friend, also his second-in-command, fall to Porphyrion and Polybotes, he charged them both. At this point, the battle was lost. The other Olympians and I had already retreated like cowards, and our entire army for the battle was dead, leaving Drew alone surrounded by the giants and their monstrous allies.

"He took on four giants at once _and_ the monster army. His rage increased once he realized we weren't there and he bellowed and unearthly sound which made the air shake and the ground break, and made fire and acid rain from the sky. And before you ask, we don't know how, it simply happened. The giants and monsters were hard pressed as terrible demons appeared surrounding Drew. At this point we were all staring at Drew and the battle in shock and fear. A mysterious black mist erupted from his mouth and at some point, his blades turned pure black, as did his eyes. The mist began to surround him and conceal him as he moved at ungodly speeds reigning destruction to the surrounding monster army and any giant foolish enough to get in his way. His new army of demons destroyed all of the monsters and watched their master fight the two remaining giants, Polybotes and Porphyrion. His attacks on them _always_ landed a terrible blow."

Percy looked at his uncle in horror, as his uncle paused to let Percy catch up. When he caught up, he nodded to Zeus, signaling him to continue. The god continued slowly, "He easily defeated the remaining two giants, but he didn't kill them, he simply stared at them with pure hatred in those blackened eyes and said to them in a voice that sounded like thousands of people talking at once, 'I hate you, but I hate the gods too. They left me here to fight their fight, so I tell you, I _will_ destroy them, but in my own way, on my own time, I swear it on the River Styx. _SO STAY OUT OF MY WAY!_"

Zeus gave Percy a harsh look, "And then he disappeared. We scoured the world trying to find him, but to no avail. We thought he died. Apparently he did not…"

After a minute, Percy shouted out, "WHY WOULD YOU NOT TELL US?"

"BECAUSE IT WASN'T A BIG DEAL!" he yelled back. A hint of anger arrived in his eyes.

"Then why are you telling me?" Percy demanded.

"Because, Perseus, you are, without a doubt, needed if we are to survive. I ask for your help as family. We need you to lead the demigods once more and aid us in the coming battle, for it _will_ be massive."

Percy thought about it for a minute, then spoke, "These past two wars, you and the rest of the Olympians hardly helped us while we fought _your_ enemies, and now you expect us to help _again!?" _His voice was slowly rising to the point he was yelling in his uncle's face. "WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU?! TELL ME, _NOW!_" His face was now red with anger.

"Because," Zeus started calmly, "he plans on destroying Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter along the way. He's completely and utterly mad. He's been driven to insanity. His resurfacing reminded us of our failure to treat him fairly after he did so much for us. Which brings me to apologizing for how we've treated you, Perseus Jackson. I'm sorry."

Percy looked to the sky and sighed, "Fine. I'll help, but only if the other demigods agree. Without you threatening them, I might add."

Zeus started to protest but stopped himself, "Fine."

Percy smiled, " There's one thing I don't get though."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, "And that is…?"

"Why didn't he destroy you while he was here earlier?"

Zeus frowned, "I'm not going to say that I understand how he thinks, for as I previously stated, he _is_ insane. And insane people are unpredictable. But I believe he wanted a prelude of sorts, to make us worry and basically toy with us." He stopped, then spoke, "There's another reason we need you. We believe he still has the mind had back then… The mind of a seventeen year old."

Percy sighed, "Fine, I'll go talk to the others."

"One last thing. He's extremely weak at the moment compared to his true power. Our only hope of victory is to defeat him _before_ he's fully powered."

"Very well , Uncle. I'll think on that." And he walked away, leaving his uncle sitting on the bench.


End file.
